


Drumsticks and a Black Hoodie

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby orders a short stack and a cup of coffee, which she drinks black. Mike can respect that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drumsticks and a Black Hoodie

There's a girl with Patrick, heads bent close, having what looks like an intense conversation. Mike's pretty sure they're nothing more than friends because Pete's nearby but not bothered by it. Every time Patrick's with a girl, Pete's either teasing them or draped all over Patrick. It's worse than Bill's careful interrogation of anyone Adam's interested in.

Mike checks out the girl out of habit. She's wearing jeans and a black hoodie it's really too hot for in the club, and she has a piercing through her lip that makes him wonder where else she might be pierced.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Patrick's voice floats over the emptying room. "Come on." He drags the girl up onto the stage. She pulls a pair of drumsticks out of her back pocket and hands them over. Patrick taps something out, and then she takes the sticks back and does it better.

Mike watches them go back and forth for a while. The girl pushes up her sleeves, and then pulls her hoodie off over her head. It leaves her short blonde hair sticking up. Mike expects her to smooth it down, but she just knots the arms of the hoodie around her waist and takes the drumsticks back from Patrick.

Mike appreciates her dedication, and her breasts, which he can tell are nice even under her t-shirt.

"Hey," Adam practically crashes into him, "we're going to IHOP. You in?"

Mike abandons his Coke on the bar. "I'm in."

*

He forgets about the girl until the next time they play a show.

"I'm Bobby," she says when they show up for soundcheck. "I'm here to make you sound good."

"Not sure we need your help," Bill says.

Bobby crosses her arms over her chest, looking unimpressed by Bill, which is definitely a point in her favor. "I'm running sound."

Mike crouches down on the stage so he's at her level. "Bill's a diva. You're going to have to balance us carefully. Don't overwhelm him, but don't let him talk you into dimming the rest of us."

Bobby nods. "I've heard your EP. I can get this. You know what you're doing with cords and monitors?"

"We're good." Mike smiles at her."You like the EP?"

Her eyes flick to the rest of his band. "Yeah, sure." She jerks her thumb toward the back of the room. "I'm gonna."

Mike nods and watches her go. Girls who want something from them always say they liked the EP.

*

They've done more than enough shows to be familiar with the setup, and Mike knows sound enough to tell that Bobby's good at what she does.

He makes a point to find her after the show - none of the kids really want to talk to him anyway - and say, "Hey, thanks."

She's at the sound board, flipping switches and shutting stuff down. "You're welcome. Your diva happy?"

Mike follows the direction of her nod to where Bill is surrounded by kids, leaning down to talk to each and every one of them. "Yeah, he's good." Mike turns back to her. She's probably about as tall as he is, and even taller in the sound booth. It's not that big a deal; he's used to looking up at Bill anyway. "We're probably gonna go get pancakes or something after this. You want to come?"

Bobby looks out over the venue, then shrugs, and says, "Yeah, sure."

There are a few kids who do want to meet him, and then it takes forever for Bill to extricate himself from the kids around him, but they finally get out of there and pile all of them into the van and tell Bobby, who has her own car, where they're going so she can meet them there.

Bobby orders a short stack and a cup of coffee, which she drinks black. Mike can respect that.

She also knows her shit when it comes to music in general and drums in particular.

Mike's band are not total assholes, so they move away on the sidewalk so Mike can talk to Bobby for a minute until she says, "You suck at this. Give me your phone," and puts her own number into his address book. Her phone buzzes when she calls herself. "I'm calling you if you don't call me in two days."

Mike's totally aware of how uncool he is when he just grins at her and says, "Cool."

"See you around." She tosses his phone back at him.

Mike watches her walk away before he turns around to face his band's snickering.

"Shut up. She's friends with Patrick, she has to be cool."

Bill throws an arm over his shoulders. "Patrick's best friend is Pete."

Mike elbows Bill in the side. "You love Pete."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't date him."

"Me either. He takes even longer to get ready than Christine. Or you."

"You can't choose the people you date based on how long it takes them to get ready."

"I can choose them because they're cool. That's just a bonus." Mike shoves Bill off of him and climbs into the van. "And Bobby's cool."


End file.
